The present invention relates to toy figures, and more specifically to the arrangement of a figure with attached accessories.
A toy figure is generally comprised of a soft cover having the shape of a particular design (for example, an animal or cartoon figure), and stuffing such as cotton, sponge, cloths, etc., packed in the cover. This kind of toy figure is attractive to many people due to the advantages of softness, cheap cost, and safety. In order to make other objects attractive, a toy figure may be added for decoration. For example, people may attach a toy figure to a hanger, clothes rack, shoe rack, etc. When decorating an object with a toy figure, the cover of the figure is directly fastened to the object by stitches, and then a hanging device, for example, a hanging rope is fastened to the figure for hanging. Because no frame means is provided inside the toy figure to support the figure in shape, the figure tends to be deformed when bearing a load. There is known a toy figure and hanger combination toy, which comprises a clothes hanger, and a toy figure surrounding the clothes hanger. The cover of the figure has a through hole through which the clothes hanger passes to the outside of the toy figure. Because the figure tends to be stretched, the peripheral area of the cover around the through hole tears easily. In order to eliminate the aforesaid problem, the present inventor invented a number of designs under U.S. Pat. No. 5,503,301, entitled "Rotating Clothes Hanger Covered with a Toy Doll"; U.S. Pat. No. 5,577,644 entitled "Toy Doll and Hanger Assembly"; U.S. Pat. No. 5,601,219 entitled "Clothes Hanger Covered with a Toy Doll".